


That’s...not mine.

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALEC FUCKS SOMEONE THAT IS NOT MAGNUS!!, One Night Stands, Smut, sex with stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: I feel dirty writing this, but I have been wanting to read a fic like this for ages. I'm sorry.





	That’s...not mine.

 

This isn’t right Alec thought as lips trailed down his neck a tongue leaving a wet path down to his defect rune. He didn't want this, he thought as a hand felt for his belt buckle but he groaned as a hand found it’s way into his pants and all thought of right and wrong left his mind. His heart was racing and his face was flushed as he pulled the unknown man’s lips to his, with a bite to the lower lip, Alec dragged the man into his room at the Institute. If someone had asked Alec if this is how he saw his night going he would have told them to fuck off. But one thing led to another. One drink turned into eight and here he was fast on his way to having sex with someone that wasn’t Magnus. 

Magnus. 

Alec stilled for a moment, pulling away from the tall red-haired shadowhunter in front of him.  

“You okay?” The man asked running a hand through his messy hair. 

“Yeah. I just need a minute” Alec said as he walked into his bathroom and closed the door. With shaking hands he lent against the sink and tried to calm his breathing. 

“Fuck,” he said as he pulled out his phone. Typing in the well-dialled number he waited, listening to the ringing sound. 

“Please pick. Please pick.” He said staring at himself in the mirror. 

“You have reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn. If you’re not dying leave a message at the tone and if you are dying well serves you right and why are you calli...BEEP!” 

Alec sighed and hung up. 6 months had gone by with not a word form Magnus, he didn't even know if he was still in New York, he had stopped taking any of their calls months ago. 

Alec placed his phone back down on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, he stood up taller and straightened his shoulders. 

“You can do this,” he said, “It’s time you moved on, just as he must have” his lip beginning to shake, he bit it and took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

The redhaired man was laying on the bed his hands resting behind his head, a flicker of pain shot into Alec’s heart when he saw him laying there. 

“There you are, I thought you may have changed your mind.” he said with a smile, as he got off the bed and stood in front of Alec, “You can change your mind and we can go back to the bar” Alec shook his head.

“No. I just...um” he let out a breath, the man smiled and cupped his face. 

“It’s okay,” he said and lent into press his lip against Alec’s. Closing his eyes Alec lent into it his lips parting and his tongue tangling with the other man’s. Alec grabbed the man’s suit jacket and pulled him in closer his fingers wrapping around the lapels as he pushed it from his shoulders. The pair broke apart with a gasp, then man reaching for the buttons on Alec’s shirt and let it slide to the ground.

“Can I?” Alec asked fingering the hem of the other man’s shirt. The unknown man nodded raising his arms above his head as Alec slipped the shirt off. The came together again in a mess of tounges and hands. Belts were pulled out of loops and pants fell to the floor and Alec’s back hit the soft bed. 

"I want you," The man said still standing at the foot of the bed his hand wrapped around his stiff cock. Alec couldn't move, he could feel himself starting to over think. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind, he laid all the way back on the bed and opened his legs giving the man a small nod.   
  
"I want you too," Alec said, placing his hands behind his head.   
  
The other man moved forward to kneel by the bed, he grabbed Alec’s legs and pulled him down the bed so that his legs were resting on his shoulder, he brought his hand up to Alec’s scrotum and softly caressed it as he brought his mouth to Alec’s penis. Alec let out a deep groan and rolled his hips, his eyes pressing shut. Too long had it been since he had had someone suck him off. His hands shook again as he reached down to place them on the top of the man’s head softly pushing him down further. 

“Fuck,” Alec said as the man swallowed around him, Alec moaned with pleasure, he grabbed on to the man’s head harder and thrusts his member in and out of his mouth. He began to thrust harder and harder, Alec felt his balls pull up tightly and he felt the burning tingle in his lower stomach, he pulled away pushing the man back. Falling back onto the bed her was panting hard, his arm thrown over his eyes.   
  
"I was about to cum." He explained when he looked up and saw the confused looked on his partners face. 

 _Magnus would have know that._  A little voice in his head said smugly.  _Magnus always knew when you were close._  
  
The man smiled and crawled onto the bed, their hips meeting causing both men to moan and shudder with need.   
  
_He won't be as good as Magnus._ The little voice said again. Alec tried his best the drown out the voice by looking down at the man’s cock. It was standing tall and leaking against his stomach. 

 _It's not like Magnus’s_ , the voice said again.   
  
“Fuck me,” Alec said in spite of the voice in his head. The man looked at him, asking silently if he was sure. Alec nodded his head, grab the mans hand and placed it on his ass. 

“Fuck me,” Alec said again. 

The man slowly moved his hand up and down Alec’s ass, massaging the firm muscle of his ass. His fingers begin searching for his entrance and when he slowly pushed his index and middle finger against Alec’s hole he saw stars. Alec moaned intensely as both fingers slowly moved into his tight hole and in a few moments later, the man was fingerfucking his quivering hole, slowly loosening him up. Alec trashed around has the tip of the man’s finger found his prostate.

“Ahh there it is,” The man said smugly as he started sucking on Alec’s neck, “Fuck my fingers,” He said roughly pressing up against the hardball of flesh  
  
"Ooh yes, fuck me...please fuck me” Alec begged as he rolled his hips against the man’s hand and smashed his face into the pillow beside him.   
  
"I'll do you one better," the man said and quickly pulled his fingers out of Alec and casually wiped them on the bedspread. He kissed his way down Alec’s body, pausing to suck his cock into his mouth again, then lowered his head to Alec’s loosened arsehole and slowly began licking the rim, holding both cheeks open with his large hands. Slowly he stuck his tip of the tongue in Alec's ready arsehole and then pushed the full length of it into his newfound lover's ass. Alec moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows and stared unseeing at the roof of his bedroom. 

“Please fuck me” Alec groaned, grinding his ass down onto the man’s mouth. 

The man laughed.  _Magnus wouldn't have laughed._  
  
"Always so impatient", the man said jokingly as he pulled his tongue out from Alec’s arse and grabbed his erect cock. He pulled himself up os he was laying on top of Alec.

 _Magnus would have asked if you wanted to top_  
  
And slowly pushed his large uncircumcised head into Alec's hole. Alec winced, burying his head in the man’s shoulder  
  
"Am I hurting you?" He asked, pausing, his arms shaking.   
  
"A- a little..." Alec said sucking in a deep breath.   
  
"Oh! Do you want me to sto-" The man asked, pulling back. Alec reached out to grab him and pull him back.   
  
"NO! Don't keep going." Alec said, relaxing his muscles.   
  
The man slowly thrust his entire length into Alec and both men moaned loudly in intense pleasure. The man paused for a second, letting Alec relax, but then started to thrust his cock in and out of Alec, going at a moderate pace at first, and then quickening it.  
  
Alec wrapped his arms around the man’s neck as he threw his head back and moaned. He was in total ecstasy, it had been months since he had felt like this since he had felt the heavy weight of another man on top of him. He felt the man’s cock twitch inside him, the head hitting his prostate head on making Alec's scream and his body tighten he release painting the lovers' stomachs.    
  
"Fuuck" Alex screamed as he felt his balls contract and the warmth of the other man's release inside him. The other man had his head buried in Alec’s neck and was groaning loudly. Alec sighed as the man relaxed into top of him, his fingers rubbing back and forth along Alec’s neck tracing the rune there, Alec pulled his neck away slightly, breaking the post-sex bubble. He winced as the other man pulled himself out of his wrecked hole and shuddered when he felt his release leak out and on to the bed.

 _He isn't Magnus_ , the little voice spoke up again and tears threatened to spill, Alec reached up to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. The other man was already getting dressed pulling up his pants and searching for his shirt. Alec sat up and reached for the blanket that had fallen to the ground.

“That was great.” The man said putting his jacket back on and patting his hair down.

_Magnus would be staying._

“Do you mind if i..” The man said pointing to the bathroom.

“Please,” Alec said, letting out a breath as the door shut. Panic was beginning to rise in his stomach. He had sex with someone else. Someone else had cum inside him. Magnus wouldn't want him after this. 

_Magnus doesn’t want you anyway._

Wiping his eyes again just as the bathroom door opens, the man is holding a bottle of toner and a cotton pad. 

“Can I just wash my face? Then I leave.” He said, reading the label on the bottle. Alec squinted at the bottle.

“That’s… Not mine?” He said, getting off the bed and finding his pants. 

_It’s Magnus’s._

“Oh, I'll put it back and leave then.” The man said softly smiling at Alec. 

Later that night when Alec was alone he scrubbed his skin clean in the shower,m tears streaming down his face and the smell of vomit in the bathroom. The man wasn’t even fully out the door before he had thrown up all the drinks that he had consumed that night into the bathroom sink. He felt dirty and used, he stripped the bed and threw the sheets into the washing basket hiding them under some a faded black jumper. 

He curled up on the newly made bed and fell into an uncomfortable sleep, memories of lost kisses and hands filling his dreams. 


End file.
